Hanmuru Doll
The is a large Reaverbot featured in the Mega Man Legends series. As large as a small house, it primarily attacks with the use of its large arms, which can extend to twice its normal length before slamming upon its target. Appearances Mega Man Legends There are two Hanmuru Dolls in the game. First Encounter The first Hanmuru Doll acts as the first boss of the game, serving as Mega Man Volnutt's final challenge in the Ocean Tower. Although far more imposing than any other Reaverbot encountered thus far, it has fallen into a state of disrepair, having lost one of its arms and sporting a rusty red color scheme. It simply walks in Mega Man's direction and hits the ground with its remaining arm once the Digger is in range. Occasionally, if it has advanced for a while without reaching its target, it will rapidly slam its arm into the ground as it moves. After a short battle, Mega Man defeats the Hanmuru Doll and escapes to the top of the tower. However, the Reaverbot reactivates itself and pursues Mega Man, cornering him on the top of the tower before the Flutter arrives to carry him to safety. The Hanmuru Doll was last seen atop the tower as the Flutter flew towards Kattelox Island. Second Encounter Another Hanmuru Doll appears as an enemy in the underground ruin complex of Kattelox Island. It patrols a looping corridor with an open area on one side where it can be battled properly. Unlike the one seen at the Ocean Tower, this Hanmuru Doll is fully functional, featuring both arms and a blue color scheme. In addition to the extended-arm slam attack, it can rapidly charge forward while slamming the ground in front of it (and it will use this attack exclusively if Mega Man attempts to battle it in the corridor), and can fire off its arms like rockets. Although it is entirely optional to fight, Mega Man can gain a lot of Zenny by destroying this Hanmuru Doll and collecting its dropped Refractor shards. The Misadventures of Tron Bonne A Hanmuru Doll is the guardian of one of the first Aurora Stones in the Shala-Kun Ruins and the boss from Mission 3 Level 1. It pursues the Finkel, attacking with its signature arm slam and lasers fired from its eye. When damaged, it will briefly charge in Finkel's direction while slamming the ground. The Servbots can use the fire traps in the room to harm the Hanmuru Doll. Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! A Hanmuru Doll is the boss of Stage 3-7 in Ilux Island. Gallery DASH5ShimaHanmuru.gif|Hanmuru Doll in Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! GigamixCameosB.jpg|Hanmuru Doll cameo in Mega Man Gigamix vol. 1. Trivia *Hanmuru is apparently derived from the word hammer. *In Mega Man Gigamix vol. 1, the robot in the Asteroid Ruins that attacks the exploration robots when they take the Energy Element is based on Hanmuru Doll. Category:Reaverbots Category:Mega Man Legends enemies Category:Mega Man Legends bosses Category:Mega Man Legends bosses Category:Mega Man Legends series enemies Category:The Misadventures of Tron Bonne bosses